eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Nektulos Forest Timeline
Category:TimelinesCategory:Shattered Lands Timelines This solo quest series covers levels 20-28 in Nektulos Forest. *Although the NPCs are all evil, it can be done by anyone of either alignment. *For more quests in this level range, check out the Thundering Steppes Timeline. When you first cross the bridge from the Commonlands you will automatically receive the quest, A Calling in the Forest. This was the access quest for Nektropos Castle. NOTE: This quest is no longer required to access Nektropos Castle, but you can still do it. NOTE: Nektulos Forest has been completely revamped as of June 14, 2006. The information in the spoilers needs to be reviewed and updated. All monsters are still found within the zone, but most have moved to completely different locations. Main Solo Timeline (recommended levels in parentheses) starts with Bruhn K'Viir on beach by Port Naythex at the Hidden Beach Path *1. Prove Yourself (21) *2. Trust Must Be Earned, Part 1 (22) *3. Trust Must Be Earned, Part 2 (22) *4. History of the Trials (22) continues with Torq De'Rech, standing beside Bruhn *5. Daria and the Dwarf (22) *6. Finding Food (22) *7. Lay of the Land (23) *8. Take a Swim (23) *9. Birds of a Feather (23) *10. Finals (24) continues with Jaeta H'arn by the entrance to Cauldron Hollow *11. Kill the Dead (24) *12. Earn the Right (25) **''(Optional)'' Necromantic Blood Runes (25) - gives access to solo instance Lair of the Necromancer *13. Hate Can Sustain You (25) *14. We Live for the Kill (26) continues with Szin Te'val, on the West side of the base of N'Marr's Ascent *15. Festering Forest (26) *16. The Weak (27) *17. The Cursed (27) *18. The Champion (28) *19. The Missing Contestant (28) Continue solo questing with the Enchanted Lands Timeline and Zek Timeline. New Freeport Militia Timeline Starts with Lieutenant Kaneth - Commonlands militia outpost New quest series added with LU24 on June 14, 2006. *1. Aiding the Militia (20) *2. Haze Hunting (22) *3. Marauding Murkblooms (23) *4. Lost in the Forest (20) *5. Message to N'Mar's Ascent (23) Continues with Sergeant Cornelius - N'Mar's Ascent militia outpost *6. Retrieve the Supplies (25) *7. TBD Additional Solo Quests Kleron Asana starts with Kleron Asana - north-east of the Commonlands entrance, at (-611, 36, 68) *Kleron's Wristguards (23) *Kleron's Helmet (23) *Kleron's Earring (23) *Kleron's Leggings (23) *Kleron's Shoes (23) *Kleron's Ring (23) (after all above are complete) The rewards for these quests are items in the Shadewoven line of armor. Chel Morgan starts with Field Investigator Chel Morgan on the west side of Bone Lake at (-779,0,-1914) *The Mysterious Dagger (24) *The Case of the Poisoned Wine (24) **(Optional) Defending Harold Winemaster (24) (from Harold Winemaster) *The Case of the Missing Person (24) **(Optional) Message for Kitty (24) (from Amy Bhorgese) **(Optional) Bitter Brew (24) (from Kitty Valencia) The rewards for the main Chel Morgan quests are varied slot bags (Field Investigator's Evidence satchel, kit, and case). Although primarily based in Nektulos Forest, these and the optional sub-quests involve brief forays and questing in Thundering Steppes and Antonica. Also this quest line is a long gopher run which is soloable. Item Triggered Quests *Ashland Kneespikes (20) *Bat Fruit of Nektulos (20) *Bear Eyes (20) *Beaver Cap (20) *Buried Treasure (20) *Dragoon Armbrace (20) *The Fallen Lovers (20) *Fanged Fist Wraps (20) *Hundred Fold Blade (20) *Noise Complaint (20) *Noxious Beeswax (20) *One Too Many (20) *The Owlbear Menace (20) *The Pirate Hoop (20) *Premature (20) *Put Down (20) *Shadowlurker (20) *Skull of Hate (20) See Also *For quests at other levels, see Soloing Timeline. *For a complete listing of all Solo quests in this zone, see Nektulos Forest Solo Quests *For Heroic quests in this zone, see Nektulos Forest Heroic Quests *For solo instances, see Nektulos Forest Solo Instances and Solo Instances.